1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus for measuring information on exposure light, an exposure apparatus for exposing a substrate via a liquid, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a photolithographic process, one of manufacturing processes of micro devices (electronic devices, etc.) such as semiconductor devices, an exposure apparatus is used that exposes a pattern image on a photosensitive substrate. When a plurality of exposure apparatuses are concurrently used in manufacturing lines of micro devices, light exposure amount (dose amount) among the exposure apparatuses need to be matched in order to decrease variance or the like in products manufactured in each exposure apparatus. For example, technologies for matching light exposure amount among exposure apparatuses by using a photometer capable of measuring relative light intensity among the exposure apparatuses (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication Nos. H10-92722, H11-260706, and 2001-338868).
Although a liquid immersion exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate via a liquid is invented aiming at higher resolution, etc. of an exposure apparatus, there is a need for matching exposure amounts among a plurality of liquid immersion exposure apparatuses also when the liquid immersion exposure apparatuses are concurrently used in a micro device line. Therefore, there is a need for an inventive technology for smoothly measuring information on exposure light of each of a plurality of liquid immersion exposure apparatuses.